At The Beginning
by Faythe Lyn
Summary: This is a story of the infamous 100 Year Quest, the bonds of family, the pull of love, and the hardships of what is to come. Takes place after the last chapter of Fairy Tail, Chapter 545. (Mature because of further chapters, still being written)
1. chapter 1

Of course, this story is continuing the last chapter of Fairy Tail. We all want to know what happens next! Slow updates, just warning you. This is what I believe would happen, during the 100 Year Quest that Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy (plus the exceeds) decided to take at the end of the manga, as they finally got permission.

-

 ** _Chapter 1, Where It Began_**

-

 _"We said before that after the war's over, there's somethin' we wanna do, right?" Natsu ran ahead of Lucy, Happy soaring above his head as they neared their nakama infront of them._

 _"Is that what this job is about?" Lucy lagged slightly behind of her pink-haired (sorry Natsu, I meant_ salmon _) partner, brows knitting in curiousity. What_ was _it that Natsu wanted to do?_

 _"We finally got permission." He said simply, grinning wide. Erza stared at them with calm, joyful eyes._

 _"Come. It is time to be off." The scarlet haired mage dragged her cart behind her as the group set off._

 _"The 100 Year Quest!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air, "I'm gettin' fired up!"_

-

"Natsu, you idiot, wake up!"

The dragon slayer jerked awake. They had converted from walking to a train as the sun set, which confused him greatly. He was able to fall asleep? When? And how did Erza manage to fit her cart on the train?

Lucy, now wearing a white top that Natsu really believed she should change from. She was wearing a coloured bra, and Natsu didn't like the way the men around them were looking at her... and worse than the top, she was wearing shorts that hardly counted as underwear, much less actual clothing.

"Go change." He said with a straight face, head resting in Lucy's lap. It was usual for him, and comfy too, Lucy had big thighs and they made good pillows. The female grew frustrated, pushing Natsu off the bench, and off her lap.

"Why?" Gray, Erza, and Wendy, were were sitting across from the two, were all thinking of many different things. Gray's mind was filled with Juvia, wishing that she wad next to him and wearing the same outfit that Lucy had on... But then again, he wanted the view to be for him, and him only.

Erza was also looking off into the distance, not paying attention. God knows what she was thinking about, I mean, come on. She's Erza. The range was between Strawberry Cake or one of the erotic stories she enjoyed reading.

Wendy, Carla, and Happy were talking about the mission, which was a small, short conversation do to lack of information on the quest they were on. Natsu had only shared the information with Erza and Gray, and all three of them were doing something else.

"Lucy," Natsu whined, getting off the ground. "Why'dya have to do that?" He plopped back into his seat, although as soon as he sat he remembered, they were, in fact, on a train, and fell over, groaning. Wendy bit her lip. "Sorry..." She squeaks, remembering that she had used Troia so much on him, that her had become immune to it.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Wendy, stop it! He can deal with it." She looked at him, glaring at him as he fell over and landed in her lap once more. "Anyways... Erza?" She called out, the Scarlet mage jerking into attention and blinking.

"Yes, Lucy?"

Letting her blonde hair fall slightly into her face as she looked down at Natsu, she quieted her voice slightly as to not disturb Natsu, who had promptly fell into slumber once more. "So, about the quest."

Erza nodded, understanding. "Well, Natsu, Gray and I talked to the Master quite a long time ago, about this quest. I guess Natsu had asked him again before the war, because Gray and I hadn't even thought about it." She looked to Gray, who nodded.

"It was really surprising when Master pulled the three of us asside two nights ago, when he told us it had been approved." Gray's eyes seemed a bit distant as he spoke, falling silent after he spoke the last line.

"So. What are we doing, anyway?" Lucy asked, pursing her lips. The S-Class quest had been challenging for them when they took it, and this... this was ten times harder. Everyone else had improved so much, and Lucy had stayed... Lucy. And she lost Aquarius, which only made her weaker.

"Well, the quest..."

-

It's getting late and I'm a bit tired, so I'll write the next chapter tomorrow morning. Enjoy!


	2. 2

Of course, this story is continuing the last chapter of Fairy Tail. We all want to know what happens next! Slow updates, just warning you. This is what I believe would happen, during the 100 Year Quest that Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy (plus the exceeds) decided to take at the end of the manga, as they finally got permission.

-

 **Chapter 2, The Quest**

-

 _"Well, the quest..."_

-

"...is in Shinoshima, an island quite a few miles off the shores of east Fiore. All the information on the flyer was that there were sudden disapearances in women and female children in the many villages."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Even children?" The information on the quest only made her more determined. What did the children do to deserve the fate they are going through?

Wendy's eyes filled with tears. "How terrible..."

"We will board the boat in about an hour. The train is nearing our stop." Erza told them, wrapping her arms around Wendy to comfort her. Lucy's hands fiddled with Natsu's hair, one hand clutching the salmon locks. Natsu was snoring into her lap, so it wasn't as if he minded.

Gray's fist hardened in his lap. The targets were female, so most likely the attackers would have a motive. Otherwise, there wouldn't be that piece of information, as they would vary in those whom they take...

"We should use you girls as bate." He spoke up, knowing full and well that they could take care of themselves, especially with Erza. "I wouldn't normally think as so, but Natsu and I could follow them if they take you."

Erza clapped her hands, retreating from Wendy whom had stopped crying. "And we could work on rescuing the girls on the inside." Lucy nodded solemnly. She would do anything and everything she could to save them. One hand had moved from Natsu's hair, instead to her neck where it wrapped around a metal key, broken off at the end. Aquarius's key.

She had sacrificed her very first friend in order to save countless others... She wanted to feel regret, to feel like it was the wrong choice, like there had been another way... But she could only be remorseful that there wasn't another choice, and live with the hope that she could find Aquarius's key once more.

"--Lucy?"

Her head snapped up. She had been staring at the metal held in her hand, and not paying attention to what someone had asked her. "Yeah?"

Erza let out a small chuckle. "You spaced out there, Lucy." Her face grew a light blush, and Wendy repeated what she had said.

"Are you okay with the plan?"

Lucy straightened her back and filled her face with a look of feirce determination. "Of course."

And as the train stopped, instead of the burning passion that had settled upon the blonde mage's shoulders, the feeling that filled her body was...

Dread.

-

There you go, the second chapter! I know that no one has most likely read this yet, but I will continue to update anyway. The chapters are short, but I'm hoping to bring the chapter count up pretty high. Await the day, minna. Await the day.


	3. 3

Of course, this story is continuing the last chapter of Fairy Tail. We all want to know what happens next! Slow updates, just warning you. This is what I believe would happen, during the 100 Year Quest that Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy (plus the exceeds) decided to take at the end of the manga, as they finally got permission.

-

 **Chapter 3, The Island**

-

 _And as the train stopped, instead of the burning passion that had settled upon the blonde mage's shoulders, the feeling that filled her body was..._

 _Dread._

-

Hours later, they were on a boat. Natsu and Wendy, as Wendy forgot to reapply Troia before stepping on the large, floating, death trap of a water vehicle (Natsu's words, of course) they simply fell to the ground and had to be carried, or in Natsu's case, dragged, to the seating area of the ship.

Now, Lucy and Natsu were both asleep, Lucy laying on the ground as Natsu had taken up the space on the bench. Wendy was leaning against Erza, and Gray was off looking at the ocean with a face that no one could really... understand. ( _Creepy!)_.

(Natsu, stop talking. You are SUPPOSE to be asleep, not being a smart ass!)

 _(But I don't wanna! And why is Lucy sleeping on the ground? She should be up here cuddling with me? Her boobs make a good pillow)_

(Now who's being creepy?)

 _(Shattup)_

(Hey! I'm writing this story, do you want me to make you jump off the boat?)

 _(DO IT.)_

Now, as I was _saying_ , the team wasn't really doing anything except sleeping, thinking, or being plain creepy. That is, until Gray spotted something through the mist. "Hey... Guys? When are we suppose to reach the island again?"

Erza snapped to attention, blinking before replying, "Not for another few hours." She let Wendy lean against the window, before landing up. "Why?"

Gray pointed to where he had saw..

whatever it was. "I could have sworn I just saw an island... Must have been my imagination, sorry."

Erza shrugged, the boat moving through another patch of the thick, dark fog. As the boat rocked in the waves, the scarlet haired mage paused. "Does anyone hear that?"

Sure enough, there was a low creak, of the boat tipping. That wasn't the rock of the waves, because staring at her, there was an eye the size of the ship itself, belonging to none other than a sea serphant, its tail holding the ship high above the water...

"Jorotamo!"

-

So, Joratamo has no real meaning, atleast as far as I know. I kind of combined many parts of the japanese name for Giant Ugly Snake. The Chapters are very short, but I am trying to leave alot to the imagination, because that is what Hiroshima would have wanted, right? For us all to imagine the journey that they are taking.


End file.
